class_3_outbreak_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lionel Parthias Watson
Lionel Parthias Watson is one of the main protagonists of the Class 3 Outbreak RP. "Lionel Parthias Watson, at your service." (Page 31) Biography ''Background & early life'' Lionel was born in the city of Leeds in 1985 to a considerably wealthy family. His father James had a long career in the SAS and is now a training instructor. His mother Alice moved to Britain from America as a result of her medical studies and met James at some point. Lionel was always an active child and from an early age began to practice equestrianism. He very quickly gained an affinity for the military and signed up with the British airborne at the age of 18. Two years later, he applied for SAS selection and was admitted. ''Service with the SAS'' Having successfully completed the grueling trials of SAS selection, Lionel was assigned to a unit and sent into action in Iraq. After a short stint there, he was redeployed to Afghanistan where he was involved in counter-terrorism operations against the Taliban. He served for a total of 5 years before being severely wounded by an IED, resulting in his being sent home. ''Immigration to the U.S. Following his return home, Lionel's injuries resulted in a long and difficult recovery during which he was unable to ride and was mainly confined to his home. All the while he suffered from PTSD and depression, brought upon by his war experience and the death of his good friend in the same IED attack. Lionel did his best to stay active, however, and within two years had almost fully recovered. Despite this, his parents felt it would be best to send him overseas to the home of his grandparents in Silver Springs, Maryland along with his sister so that they could both take some time to sort themselves out and generally take a break. Lionel was none too pleased about going to America, but heeded his parents and went across the pond. Events of the C3O RP ''Start of the Infection Lionel and his sister Daniela had been living at the home of their grandparents when the infection first hit Washington D.C. and other places around the world. Their grandparents had actually traveled to Britain a few days before and were not home at the time. The Watsons first encountered the infection at an equestrian competition Lionel was participating in. The two decided that it'd be to leave and escaped home. After having seen on the news the gravity of the entire situation, the two gathered what supplies they could and attempted to head towards Washington D.C. in order to find a way back to Britain. ''Encounter with the Group and Journey'' While making their way to Washington D.C., the Watsons encountered the rest of the characters from the C3O RP, who had stopped to gather supplies and weapons at a warehouse belonging to Adam. Although the group was initially semi-hostile to the two, the Watsons quickly showed their worth and were accepted, becoming two important members in terms of their skills and knowledge. From then onward Lionel and his sister stayed with the group, the former quickly realizing that Washington D.C. was no longer an option for escape and that the two of them alone would not be able to reach Vancouver, which was supposed to have one of the few functional international airports left in the country. Along the long journey, the two come face to face with the grim realities of post-apocalyptic America. They encounter the ever present and brutal Last Judgement, rogue survivors, the Zombie Wall and even experience a nuclear strike. During the journey Lionel is badly wounded twice and slowly begins to realize that he needs to go home as quickly as possible, or risk succumbing to the rage and evil that was slowly building in him. ''Arrival at Salt Lake City'' After a harsh journey, the group arrived in Salt Lake City, one of the last places that could still be considered 'safe' in the U.S. continent. Having been on the road for weeks, the group decides to settle down and take some time to plan out their next move. During their stay, Lionel becomes a drill instructor and trainer for the men under the command of Lt. Col. Clayton Lukowski, who is in charge of the militia of Salt Lake City's second zone. This position turns out to be highly lucrative for Lionel as it results in his acquiring the necessary permits he and his sister would need to be able board an aircraft headed for Britain once they reach Vancouver. It is also in Salt Lake City that the Watsons first meet Tyrone Al-Bashir, a secondary character in the C3O RP, and one of the main protagonists of the Last Ride RP, while accompanying Adam into Salt lake City's first zone. ''Collapse of Salt Lake City, Journey Towards Vancouver and Separation'' The group stays in Salt Lake City until the city and it's safe zone collapses as a result of a coup orchestrated by Clayton, forcing the group to leave the city and make they're way to the next possible safe zone, Vancouver, joined now by the former members of the Last Ride RP. The time period after their eviction from Salt Lake City, however, is particularly difficult for the group. Lionel, despite the hardships, keeps his mind set on Vancouver and is determined to get their given the closeness to his final goal. Along the way, the group finds out that they are being hunted by the Last Judgement, and that they are going to send a large attack force to get rid of them once and for all. The group successfully ambushes the attack force, however, and destroys it. During the altercation, Lionel manages to capture a prisoner, and the with the information he gives them, the group decides to attack the Last Judgement base in the nearby city of Pendleton, which was responsible for the attack, giving them an opportunity to obtain supplies in the process. Lionel helps design a plan that will help the group sneak into the base without having to fight their way in. The group then successfully assaults the base and rescues two people the Last Judgement had been holding prisoner along the way, one of which is turns out to be a pilot. After regrouping at the base, the group is forced to breakup after they hear on the radio that Vancouver is quickly succumbing to various problems. Lionel explains to the group that they must leave and why the others cannot come. Before leaving, Lionel gives Teddy his rifle and expresses his confidence that he and the other will be alright. Lionel then leaves along with his sister, Tyrone, Adam and the two former prisoners and then race into town to find a usable aircraft in the nearby landing strip. Events After the C3O RP ''Arrival in Vancouver and Epilogue'' Upon finding arriving at the landing strip, the group managed to find a working aircraft, and soon departed towards Vancouver. After some time in the air, the plane finally comes into view of Vancouver, which is slowly coming apart at the seams. Amid the chaos, the group's plane is able to taxi onto the runway and land, giving Adam, Lionel, Daniela and Tyrone an opportunity to board one of the last planes headed towards Britain. After about 22 hours in the air, the plane finally arrived in Britain, where he reunites with his family, soon joining the effort to fight the plague which has stricken the world. Relationships with Other Group Members ''Daniela'' Lionel is very caring and extremely protective of his younger sister. He will do anything and everything to ensure her safety, regardless of the cost to himself or others. He once got into a scuffle and broke another person's jaw after the the kid said a less than favorable comment about his sister. Lionel, however, is often flustered by his sister's relationships, seeing them often as unnecessary or dangerous, and has often gotten into fights with her about them, and as an extension, her desire to be independent of him in the midst of the situation they find themselves in. Regardless, Lionel unconditionally loves his sister and often does what he can to help her or comfort her. ''Teddy'' After encountering the group, Lionel and Teddy are quick to become well acquainted with each other, often treating each other as equals despite the age difference. Lionel often accompanies Teddy on the group's different missions and outings, and the two often agree on most things, even if Lionel tends to see some of Teddy's actions as brash or dangerous. ''Ivy'' Lionel and Ivy have a good relationship, with Lionel often showing concern when she is placed in danger or upset. From the start Lionel was one of the three who rescued Ivy from the Last Judgement camp, and although he initially questioned if rescuing her was a good idea, Ivy still has a great amount of gratitude for Lionel and the others. Lionel does at times show distaste for the typical teenage actions of Ivy and the other group members, however the two keep a steady friendship until they are forced to part ways at the conclusion of the RP ''Adam'' Being the other actual adult in the group, Lionel and Adam share a close bond, especially since both men have the same goal, getting to Britain. Adam mainly sticks with the Watsons for the most part, ultimately leaving with the two to Vancouver. ''Matt'' Lionel is initially highly suspicious of Matt, mostly because he and Daniela pursue a relationship with each other. Throughout the RP, Lionel's suspicion and dislike for Matt slowly diminishes, although he never truly ends up being all that favorable to him. Lionel does, however, appreciate Matt's ability to fight and the fact that matt has protected and saved his sister on a number of occasions. In the end, Matt's death does sadden Lionel, in spite of the unintentional and tragic love triangle Matt had with Daniela and Ashley. ''Jonathan'' Lionel and Jonathan have a relatively friendly relationship, and the two share similar personalities and roles within the group, since both are considered the group's marksmen. Lionel also comments to Jonathan some of his beliefs when it comes to certain things, such as the individual vs. the greater good. ''Claire'' Lionel and Claire have a mostly stable, if occasionally rocky relationship. The two do not interact much, although it is said in the RP that Claire reminds Lionel of a past girlfriend. When Claire reveals her psychological issues to the group, Lionel dismisses it in a somewhat harsh, even disturbing fashion given the severity of Claire's ailment. In spite of Claire's threatening tone towards him in the aftermath of the incident, Lionel does not seem to care all that much, stating that he does not see Claire as a threat to him. He even mentions that he was possibly more dangerous than her, hinting at his slowly deteriorating mental situation. The two however do not progress into further squabbles and for the remainder of the RP remain neutral with each other, interacting sparsely for whatever reason. ''Tyrone'' Tyrone and Lionel maintain a very good relationship during the short time Tyrone is with the group. Their initial meeting in Salt Lake City is a respectful one, and the Watsons learn a lot about the safe zone from Tyrone. Lionel, having had some experience with Muslim culture during his tour of duty, more easily relates to him than anyone else in the group, none of which understand his orthodoxy or find it dangerously disruptive. ''Brad'' Lionel and Brad first encounter each other during the collapse of the Salt Lake City safe zone. Their first encounter almost ends in bloodshed and is less than ideal, and it can be assumed that both had few good feelings towards each other, being almost complete opposites. The two hardly hold grudges against each other, and it is safe to say both men could appreciate the other's combat ability. Brad and Lionel had little interaction with each other, but after Emily's death, Brad grew closer to the group in general, and as such it can be presumed that his relations with Lionel improved a little. ''Ashley'' Ashley and Lionel have sporadic, almost non-existent contact with each other, and Lionel is mostly indifferent to her. He is either unaware or chooses to ignore Ashley's involvement in the love triangle. Personality and traits Lionel is a somewhat stereotypical rich British man. He is somewhat posh and arrogant and is quite dry, sarcastic and generally out of place in the American world he finds himself in. Under the surface, however, Lionel is a much more complex person. He is quite kind for the most part, often showing that he cares for the members of his group, considering them to be more than just an ends to a mean. Lionel, however, is still a soldier and maintains a highly professional air, often times becoming upset when his group members seem to stray too far from whatever the issue at hand is. He insists upon order and discipline, and often steps in when the group's passions get a hold of them, whether it be in the form of a brawl or an amorous relationship. Other times Lionel will simply stay out of a problem, mostly to keep himself from doing something he'll regret and to avoid alienating himself and his sister. Lionel is a mostly calm and does what he can to keep his reason at the front to avoid being brash or impetuous, something that could put people in danger or waste resources. Deep with in himself, Lionel struggles with what he describes as a dark heart, which he feels is slowly growing in him with every day he is in America. His dark heart is a culmination of all the pent up rage, sadness and evil in him which only seems to grow with every person and zombie he kills. Lionel feels that should he stay for too long, the darkness within him will consume him and he will go mad, giving him more incentive to leave America as soon as possible. Lionel is able to keep it under control, though, and keeps the issue to himself, seeing it as something personal that had no real relevance to the group, and that could possibly endanger his membership and that of his sister. As Lionel began to get closer to going home, these feelings began to die down, replaced instead with feelings of determination and euphoria. Skills and abilities Lionel is a soldier above all, having been a part of the Paratroopers and then a member of the SAS. He is well versed in all kinds of combat and is highly proficient with all kinds of firearms, although as a former SAS marksman, he is most effective with a sniper rifle. Lionel is able to track, orient himself, locate a position on a map, and reason out tactical strategies and maneuvers in various situations, helping the group approach and overcome various obstacles in a manner that wastes as few resources as possible, and puts the least amount of people in danger. He is also helps the group set up traps and ambushes to take their enemies by surprise, often nullifying their advantages. Lionel is very good at approaching and taking down enemies, using stealth whenever possible to silently approach them and then applying high amounts of force efficiently and effectively to overpower them, be it with his knife or with his hands. Lionel is adept at providing reconnaissance and over watch of an area. Lionel is also an expert jockey, and masterfully riding on his horse, Atos, often using him as his mode of transportation when the circumstance allow it. Design and appearance Lionel is six feet tall and has short blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. He is fairly attractive by any respects, with years in the military having toned his slim body. He mostly stays clean shaven, although he will grow stubble on his face if he doesn't shave for prolonged periods of time. He sports two fairly detailed tattoos, one on each arm. On his left bicep he has a tattoo of the SAS insignia with the words 'Who dares,wins'. On his right bicep he has the British royal coat of arms with the words 'For Queen and Country' underneath. Lionel bears a few scars from his various fights, but he has three most prevalent ones; a small one in his shoulder, from a shotgun blast which he took early on in the RP, the stump where his ring finger was blown off by a bullet, and a large scar that stretches horizontally across his abdomen, a left over reminder of the IED that almost killed him. Initially Lionel is well dressed in an equestrian riding uniform, and usually wears that, sometimes changing out of certain parts of it and replacing it with something else. Weapons *Webley Mk VI Revolver *L96A1 AWP Sniper Rifle *M1905 Bayonet Trivia